Tranquility Lane
by Paper Mantis
Summary: Just relaxing for mere seconds in the tranquility pod brought The Lone Wanderer into a place far more hellish than the chaotic Capital Wasteland. Tranquility Lane. F!LW.
1. Chapter 1

Tranquility Lane

Chapter 1

She knew she shouldn't have entered the simulation. The tranquility pod looked so comfortable, with its plush cushioning and feathery pillows. In the end of things, it was just plain deceiving. Just closing her eyes for mere seconds brought her into a place far more hellish than the chaotic Capital Wasteland. She entered Tranquility Lane.

* * *

Her vision was blurry at first but gradually cleared. She awoke sitting on a bench with a tree on each side. Citizens strolled on sidewalks, greeting each other cheerfully. Based from reading books found in abandoned buildings, the neighborhood's era was around the 1940-50s, like everything else in the Wastes. Everything seemed normal except her surroundings. The whole neighborhood was in black and white. The Wasteland wasn't the most colorful place, but it at least had different shades of gray and brown. Without color, it gave the neighborhood an eerie feel.

Wondering what time it was, she looked at her Pipboy 3000. To her surprise the Pipboy was gone. Instead, strapped to her wrist was a beat-up Vault Boy wristwatch.

"What the hell," she muttered in a squeaky voice.

Her voice was a child's; _what on earth was happening_? She glanced down at her body. An angry sigh escaped her mouth. Her once eighteen, curvaceous, muscular body transformed into a flat-chested, wimpy ten-year olds. A single person could take her out easily.

She hesitated, twirling her light brown hair with a single finger, not knowing where to look. Her first guess was a doctor's office, but none were in sight. Finally, she had come to a conclusion: asking around town. The first person she talked to was a tall, semi-balding, fatherly gentleman.

"Hey there, sport. Beautiful day on Tranquility Lane, isn't it?"

"You do know that this is a simulation, right? The Overseer trapped you all in here."

The man gave her strange look. "Maybe you should ease off the comic books and get your head out of the clouds, kiddo. It might do you some good."

_Apparently they thought the simulation was real_. "Uh . . . right. Listen, have you seen my dad, mister? Tall, graying hair, in his fifties, wearing a lab coat?"

"Sorry kiddo, I haven't. But if I do see him, you'll be the first to know."

Filled with disappointment, she resulted into aimlessly walking around. None of the adults believed that they were in a simulation. But it was so obvious. Did they really think the world was in black and white? Aside from that, information on her father was scarce. No one had seen her father, and she began to doubt herself. What if he wasn't here; what if she was trapped on Tranquility Lane forever?

On her walk she noticed a section in the center of the neighborhood she had not yet explored; the playground. A lone see-saw sat undisturbed under a tree. Three swings swung back and forth from the light breeze. A girl with strawberry-blond, straight, short hair was watering flowers by the swing set, whistling. There was also a dog, most likely hers, standing under a tree, trying to cool down from the blazing sun. She hoped that the girl might help.

Before approaching the girl, Amelia went over to the dog. He was an average dog, no abnormalities seen, unlike the Capital Wasteland. She bent down and scratched behind his ears. She gazed into his eyes. Something looked strangely familiar about them. It was impossible, but . . .

"Can I help you?"

She turned around and came face-to-face with the other girl. Her pink dress with little bows billowed in breeze. Maybe someone her age would be helpful.

"I'm looking for someone. He's a tall man in his fifties, graying hair, and wearing a lab coat. Seen anyone like that?"

She nodded. "I saw him here earlier. He came to talk to Dr. Braun."

"Can you tell me where he is now?"

"Why does that concern you?"

"Because I'm his daughter."

The girl's eyes widened. A smirk spread across her face. "Ah . . . so you're James' daughter. Well, you do look like him."

_How did she know his name,_ she wondered. "My name is Amelia. And you are?"

"I'm Betty."

"Nice to meet you, Betty," Amelia said, shaking her hand. "Now, back to my father, do you know where-"

"Like I said I'm not telling you."

Amelia's lips pursed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well why not? He is my father after all. I have a reason to know."

"Well," Betty said, picking at her fingernails, "an incentive might in order."

Amelia gave her a cautious look. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying," said Betty, "if you do something for me, maybe I can help you."

Amelia pondered for a moment. Betty seemed like a sleezeball, and not one to be messed with. Due to the current circumstances, Amelia had no choice but to agree. Amelia prayed nothing bad would come from this.

"Great," said Betty with a mischievous smile. "All you have to do is make Timmy Neusbaum cry. I don't care how you go about doing it, just make it happen."

"And who exactly is Timmy Neusbaum?"

Betty pointed to a black-haired boy sitting at a lemonade stand. "That's him over there."

"I'm not sure I can go through with this . . ."

"Oh yes you will," Betty said, trailing off. Suddenly, her voice changed from a light-hearted girl's, to a low man's voice with a Russian accent. "If you don't, you'll never see your father and you'll be stuck here forever. Besides," she said, letting out a low chuckle, "you really don't like being ten again, right?"

By this point, Amelia was quite confused. The inhabitants were always cheerful, and were unaware of the simulation. The neighborhood was all black and white, and Betty's voice had just changed into an older mans. Something was definitely wrong with this place. But there was one thing for certain, her father was here and had to get him out of this hellhole.

"Fine," Amelia said, clenching her fists, "I'll go make Timmy cry."

"Smart move, girl," Betty said in her dark tone. "Do this little favor for me and you and your papa will go home. Now, go."

* * *

Amelia walked over to the lemonade stand where Timmy was. A piece of cardboard had the price of lemonade scribbled on the front. Plastic cups stood stacked, waiting to be filled with ice-cold lemonade. Amelia already had a plan. She hoped that her charisma would win him over . . .

His baby blue eyes looked up at her with curiosity. "Hi there, I'm Timmy. Wanna play catch?"

Amelia sighed. This was harder than she thought. "There's something I have to tell you, Timmy. Your parents . . . they're splitting up."

His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a soft laugh. "You're being silly goose, that isn't true. They love each other very much."

"They're getting a divorce later today. And you know why?" Timmy shook his head no. "Because of you."

Timmy's lip quivered. "Y-you're lying. They love me."

Amelia gave a sad smile. "I'm not. In fact, they hate you."

Tears trickled down his face as he began hyperventilating. Timmy tried to brush tears out his eyes, but more formed. He let out a quiet whimper, followed by a loud sob. He got up from his stool at the stand and ran to his house, still wailing and crying.

Amelia stood petrified. His crying plunged daggers into her heart. _What kind of heartless person would do something like this_? Butch, Moriarty, the list could go on forever. Neither of these people had a single caring bone in their body, and Amelia was just added to this list. It pained her to see this boy cry. All of the sadness this boy now had to endure just for the sake of finding her father? It shook Amelia to the core. She would be having a serious discussion with Betty later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia stomped away in a huff. She tried to avoid Betty's trickery, but didn't succeed. Again, Betty teased Amelia with the information on her father's whereabouts. Amelia had no other choice but to accept. Her assignment this time was to break up Mr. and Mrs. Rockwells' marriage. It really wasn't her place, but it was the only way to find her father.

On her way over to the Rockwells' house, something strange occurred. An old woman standing in their yard was motioning Amelia to come to her. Cautiously, she made her way over to the white-haired old woman. Nobody in this neighborhood could be trusted, not even an old woman. Once close enough to her, the old woman spoke.

"You . . . you're not from around here, are you? You came from the outside, like that other man."

_Finally, someone else who knew the truth of this hellhole. _"I am from the outside, and the man who arrived earlier was my father. Do you know anything about him?"

"Sorry sweetie," she said sadly. "I know just as much as you."

A downcast look crept across Amelia's face. "That's alright. I better-"

"But wait, I know other things!" Mrs. Dithers looked into Amelia's eyes. "You and I both know none of this is real. All of it is Braun's doing! He's trapped us multiple simulations for years; we are his playthings."

Amelia clenched her fists. "Where is this Dr. Braun? I ought to kill him for this."

The old woman's eyes bulged. "Oh no, you can't kill him. If you try to, he'll only kill you. It's like he's immortal. However, there is another way to stop him."

This caught Amelia's attention. "Do you know how?"

Old Lady Dithers nodded. "He goes into the abandoned house at the end of each day. I hear him muttering something about a failsafe terminal inside. Perhaps it is of importance?"

"I'll find out," Amelia said, nodding her head. "I promise you that everyone will be free."

* * *

The old, abandoned house was creepy. Tattered curtains covered dirty windows. Once inside Amelia found the terminal with ease. It was quite daft of Braun to let it out in the open. After snooping through some old files on the terminal, Amelia realized what the failsafe would do. Chinese soldiers would appear in the streets and massacre everyone permanently, except for Braun. He would be kept alive and trapped in Tranquility Lane forever.

"I said they'd be free one way or another," she said, and then clicked 'Activate Chinese Invasion.' "Besides, it seems like a damn fine punishment for Braun."

* * *

Gunshots and screams erupted outside the abandoned home. Amelia opened the front door, peering out to see the commotion. The screams of men and women filled the air as the Chinese shot them. A man's head was shot clean off by a soldier. His head rolled on the pavement, truly a sickening sight. In the mist of it all was Betty. She . . . he looked pretty mad about what Amelia had done. When the killing of the people was through, Amelia walked over to an enraged Braun.

"You stupid girl!" Braun yelled. "You've ruined everything! Now I'm stuck here alone forever."

"Looks like you're wrapped around my finger now, Braun," Amelia said, then grabbed Braun by the collar. "Where is he?"

Braun grinned. "Who?"

Amelia grasped his collar harder. "You know damn well who I'm talking about. Where's my dad?"

"And I thought you were smart, kid," he said, sighing. "Your dad is the dog. He's been watching you the whole time. This door," he said, motioning to a door that appeared beside him moments earlier, "is your exit out. Once you go out that door, you and your father will be reunited; he will no longer be a dog."

"And you'll be trapped here forever," Amelia said smiling.

Braun glared angrily. "Yes. There is nothing left here for you. Now go."

Amelia was filled with glee. Braun wouldn't terrorize anyone ever again. Amelia and her father would finally be united. There were so many questions to ask him, mainly why he left. She looked at the dog then smiled. Finally, there were together again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I originally wanted to write one of these on the first Chapter, but I completely forgot. I just wanted to say thank you for the follows on Tranquility Lane and for reading. This is my first published work on Fanfiction, and I am very proud of it. Reviews are still greatly appreciated! I'd love to know how I'm doing. I hope you all have a glorious day and a Happy Early 4th of July to my fellow Americans!


End file.
